


Mea Aloha

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the sd_ldws challenge, Genre was romance, prompt was "you don't know what you're talking about"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Aloha

Steve stood outside Hoku’s waiting patiently for his date. He brushed imaginary lint from his lapel as he paced slowly. Shaking off his nervous tension, he leaned against a vine covered railing, his fingertips gripping it so tightly that his knuckles whitened. Checking his watch to find it was two minutes later than the last time he checked, he stood and resumed his pacing. Stopping at the door, Steve ran his fingers through his hair, if his fingers were trembling he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself.

This was a bad idea, he thought to himself, but he was tired of being alone. Forevermore he will blame reckless loneliness for his actions today. After his lunch, (when he knew that Danny would be at a movie with Grace) he had left a rambling message on Danny’s voicemail. A message declaring his love for his partner and told him that he would like to celebrate his birthday. At a romantic dinner for two. The two of them. A message that promised him if Danny didn’t feel the same way, all he had to do was not turn up and Steve would never speak of his feelings again.

Clearing his throat, he straightened his tie and turned to resume his pacing. How long should he wait? He was already twenty minutes late, Steve checked his watch again. Twenty two minutes. He scrubbed his hand across his face.

“Sorry I’m late.” Danny’s voice cut into his self-recriminations.

“You’re here.” Steve croaked out.

“Rachel was late picking Grace up,” Danny shrugged.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Steve almost whispered, his relief at Danny’s arrival making him giddy.

Danny leaned up to press a kiss against Steve’s cheek, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”


End file.
